The Day That I Die
by Yu Yu Hakusho Lover
Summary: Yusuke feels like he is a nuisance and does something drastic. The first chapter has Good Charlotte's song 'The Day That I Die' throughout it, and the second is regular. [Warning: Old, and it sucks.]
1. The Fatal Moment

Disclaimer: Stuff happens. I will not tell you. I have never owned Yu Yu Hakusho ;_;, don't know T_T, and I am working on the owning it tomorrow…… First Yu Yu Hakusho, then anime… THEN HIEI! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Hello nice people with the white jacket. *people come near her* What? *start putting jacket on her* No… white doesn't fit me. *now is being carried away by hair* Buhbye!  
  
Hiei: Here is the real story.  
  
**** **** **** ****  
  
One day I woke up  
I woke up knowing today is the day I will die  
Cashdog was barking  
Went to the park and  
Enjoyed it one last time  
  
Yusuke walked by his old hangouts… the park… his girlfriend's house… his school… and then his house. He decided to go inside for one last look. He entered his house, went to the living room and looked at his *few* family pictures. 'I always looked nice in those, and mom looked happy. But that isn't the truth. The truth is that my life sucks, I am a delinquent, my mother is an alcoholic, my father is gods-knows-where and I have to save the world but always *somehow* get killed doing it. I wont regret this.' thought Yusuke as he wrote a letter to his mother, then one to all his friends, and both had tear spots on them.   
  
I called my mother  
Told her I loved her  
And I begged her not to cry  
I wrote a letter  
And said I'd miss her  
And I signed that goodbye  
  
Yusuke walked out of the house wiping his eyes when Keiko came running up to him. "Yusuke… come… with… me… to… Genkia's… are you all right?" Keiko asked while panting heavily from running from Genkia's house to Yusuke's in less then five minutes. "Yea. I will be. Just think 'bout stuff" replied Yusuke. "Ok, I thought something was wrong. Well, lets go to Genkia's now." replied Keiko. "You go. I will be there in a few. I need to do something… private" said Yusuke, looking as though he was on the verge of tears. "Ok. Just don't to do anything irrational." said Keiko starting to run to Genkia's until she stopped when Yusuke said something. "If only you knew. If only you knew." murmured Yusuke. "Nani?" replied Keiko. "Oh nothing. Keiko… promise me if anything happens to me… you will forget about me." "What?" "You heard me. If I die, forget about me, just promise me that. Please" asked Yusuke. "I… I don't think I could ever forget about you. You are like a brother to me in one way… and my soul mate in another. I love you." replied Keiko as she started to cry. "Thank you. That was all I need to know. I love you to, Keiko" *embraces Keiko in a hug* "Yusuke, your welcome." 'Keiko, I love you. But it would be better if you forgot about me, started over, and lived a new life. You could make so many more choices, and change everything. Not have a stupid guy who cant stop dieing love you and pester you.' thought Yusuke as Keiko felt him cry on her shoulder.  
  
You know the happiest day of my life  
I swear the happiest day of my life  
Is the day that I die  
  
****Later****   
  
"Guys. Something is wrong with Yusuke. He said 'If anything happens to me… you will forget about me.' And then he started to cry. I think he is on the verge of suicide." said Keiko who was crying in Kurama's arms. "Yea. He told me that if he ever died to take care of Keiko." said Kuwabara, who was trying to look sad but couldn't hide a smile of happiness when he thought that Keiko would finally be his, but then thought of losing his best friend (a.k.a. worst enemy) and then that brought on tears. "We need to go save him." said Hiei from his perch on the window sill even though everyone though he would say his normal 'Hn.' "Hai (1)." said Kurama. They all left for Yusuke's house.  
  
Can you feel the cold tonight?  
(the day that I die)  
It sets in but it's alright  
(the day that I die)  
Darkness falls, I'm letting go  
(the day that I die) All alone but I feel fine  
  
We took a drive and  
We went to DC  
To see the places we lived  
Long conversations  
We talked of old friends  
And all the things that we did  
  
****Elsewhere****  
  
'Where is it? What the hell did I do with it?' thought Yusuke as he rummaged threw the draws. "Here it is." he said as he found what he had been looking for, a big 3 inch razor blade. "Now to do what I should have done a while ago. But I want to let my favorite spot be the last place I ever see."  
  
Summer nights  
Drunken fights  
Mistakes we made  
Did we live it right?  
  
****Somewhere else****  
  
"He isn't at his house, not at the park, not at Genkia's. Where the fuck is he?" said Kuwabara who was not and still isn't good in life threatening situations. "If we found him, don't you think we would tell you?" said Kurama who was *slightly* annoyed with Kuwabara's continuing cursing. "Well, where is his favorite resting place?" asked Kurama. "Um… probably… the…………… *long silence* SCHOOL! Come on. The school. This is our last chance to save him." said Keiko thinking.  
  
You know the happiest day of my life  
I swear the happiest day of my life  
Is the day that I die  
  
****On The School's Rooftop****  
  
"I love this place. I can just think about things." *starts to think* "Well, before they find out where I am, maybe I should do what I came here to do." said Yusuke, leaning against a wall on the school's rooftop. *looks at the city one more and then at his house then the park and last Keiko's house* "Bye world. I will miss you." said Yusuke as he was getting his razor blade from his pocket. *slits from bottom of hand to elbow spot thingy with razor blade* He felt the warmth of his blood run down his arm. He felt as all his problems were flowing out of his cut right then.   
  
Can you feel the cold tonight?  
(the day that I die)  
It sets in but it's alright  
(the day that I die)  
Darkness falls, I'm letting go  
(the day that I die) All alone but I feel fine  
  
You know the happiest day of my life  
I swear the happiest day of my life  
Is the day that I die  
  
"Yusuke… NOOOOO!!!!" yelled Keiko as she reached the school rooftop with Genkia, Hiei, Kurama, Yukina, and Kuwabara behind him. As Keiko was ran up to Yusuke, he started to slide down the wall and finally go into a laying position. "Please forget me Keiko. I am not worthy of you." "Yusuke. I can never forget you. I have loved you and will always." said Keiko crying hard. Yusuke looked at friends who were all crying and Yukina was crying right into Hiei's shoulder, even Hiei was *somewhat* crying. "Please, don't leave me. I WONT BE ABLE TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU! Yukina, try and heal him" said Keiko thinking of ways to get him to live. "Don't. I don't deserve it. Please, don't cry for me. I love you guys, all of you. I will miss you. Forget about me. Please, it is my last wish" said Yusuke as he started to close his eyes from weakness. "NOO!! Yusuke…" Keiko just starts to cry the most she has ever cried. "don't…… go… please…… no" said Keiko. "Ai Shiteru (2) Keiko." said Yusuke, seeing Keiko as his last site (scary, huh? I mean, her as your last sight, ever? EEWWW!!!) and feeling her hug him close before he just saw darkness. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"   
  
Can you feel the cold tonight?  
(the day that I die)  
It sets in but it's alright  
(the day that I die)  
Darkness falls, I'm letting go  
(the day that I die) All alone but I feel fine  
  
Did I live it right?  
(the day that I die)  
I hope I lived it right  
(the day that I die)  
Did I live it right?  
I know I lived it right  
Did I live it right?  
I hope I lived it riiiiiiiiiight  
  
**** **** **** ****  
  
A/N: I am sorry, but in my opinion, that is how Yusuke would die. And, it is my first song fic, and I know it sucks, but so what? And if you guys want another chapter, review me, or instant message me at YuYuHakushoLover please. I mean, if you like, im me or review, if you don't, then im me or review. Oh whatever. Lol.  
  
(1) Hai is yes in Japanese.  
(2) Ai Shiteru is a really romantic way of saying 'I love you' in Japanese. 


	2. Repeating

Disclaimer: I don't own it, will tomorrow.  
  
**** **** **** ****  
  
'Yusuke. You are a fucking coward. Everyone said you were one of the most bravest guys in the Reiki Tantei… even maybe in the whole world. But you aren't. And you never will be. You couldn't have left like that. Why? You have cheated death more times then I can count. But… now… god' "Yusuke!" yelled Keiko, who was filled with anger and hatred. Even though it had been 3 days since Yusuke had died, Keiko hadn't cried. Not since she held him close that fateful day.  
  
"Keiko. You have to eat. Sleep or something." said Kurama, getting worried because someone who he cared for was getting worse and worse.   
  
"If you don't, you will get sick. And where will that put you? No where." said Hiei, who was trying to be sympathetic, but couldn't really understand the concept.  
  
"Please. Keiko. Yusuke wouldn't like to see you like this now would he?" said Kuwabara, who shouldn't have said the 'Y' word.  
  
"I don't care what he thinks. He is a quitter. I never want to hear about him again." said Keiko, which shocked everyone, ever Hiei.   
  
"Please. You need to do something. Some way to let all the pain out. You cant just keep it bottled inside. It isn't healthy." said Kurama, putting a reassuring hand on Keiko's hand.  
  
"No. I will be fine. Just leave me alone." said Keiko, feeling very depressed.   
  
"Hai." The three boys (A/N: ahem… the one boy and two extremely hot guys) said before leaving.  
  
"Just don't do anything irrational" said Kurama, leaving the room with the other two other guys.   
  
'God damn you Kurama. That is exactly what I told Yusuke. And what does he do? Go and kill himself. I have to forget about him. But I just can't. Why can't I? All I know is that I just can't forget about him. I… can't… be… away… from… him… I just want to see you again. One more time. Just one more.' thought Keiko. 'I know how… but… damn. Is that the only way? I guess so.' "Yusuke! Come back!" yelled Keiko. "Please… I need you." whispered out Keiko, as she felt someone hugging her. She looked around, saw no one, and just forgot… about all her troubles.  
  
"Keiko. You can't leave. You don't have to die to see me again. You will… and I will be waiting for you. I hope you wait for me…" said the spirit Yusuke, while he was huggine Keiko.  
  
****Down On Earth During School****  
  
Keiko walked into her first class, pure hate and misery and emotionlessness on her face. She only wanted him back. Everyone stared at her with pity, but they didn't really know. They didn't know anything about Keiko and Yusuke. 'I miss you Yusuke. Please come back.' Mr. Iwamoto was ranting about how the solar system evolved from monkeys, and just then Mr. Takanaka ran into the room, and said "Ms. Yukimora Keiko, come with me. I have something to tell you." Keiko knew something was wrong, and followed the principal into his office. The whole way she was just wishing one thing.  
  
'Please, no more bad news. I don't think I can take it.' thought Keiko.  
  
"Keiko…" Keiko knew something was up when Mr. Takanaka called her by her first name and was this sincere. "Keiko… you're parents… have gotten into an accident. We have set up someone for you to live with, unless you want to live with someone else. I am sorry, but they are… dead." Keiko's world had turned upside down in less then three minutes. She just took her fist and slammed it into the door. She broke the door, but Mr. Takanaka didn't really care. Again, Keiko didn't shed one single tear. Just hatred.  
  
****Keiko's House****  
  
"Kurama, can I please stay with you? I don't really have anywhere to stay." asked Keiko to Kurama, over the phone.   
  
"Sure. You can come over right now if you like." said Kurama. He wondered why she wasn't crying, because she has always been the most fragile. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes. I am fine. I will be over there in an hour." Keiko hung up the phone, and went up to her father's room. She just fell on the bed, staring at the ceiling, and just started to cry. She tried to stop crying, but couldn't. She started to think. 'Dad. Mom. Yusuke. Why did you leave me? I miss you. I need you. Please. Come back. I need you.' Keiko then just curled up into a ball and started to cry. Even harder. Then she had an idea of how she could see her loved ones again. She got up and brushed off her tears, and she went to the garage and searched through the mess. She found it. She had a piece of rope. She ran up to her room, locked her windows, pulled the shades over them, and locked the door. She tied one part of the rope to the ceiling fan, and made a loop on the other part. She got a stool, and put it under the ceiling fan. She got up onto the stool, put the loop around her neck, tied it tight, and then inched towards the edge of the stool. She thought about her life one more time and realized this would be for the best. She started to tip the stool and it fell over. There was a loud crack and Keiko saw black.  
  
****Three Hours Later****  
  
Kurama figured that Keiko might have stayed at her house a little longer, or fell asleep or something, but after two hours, he started to worry. He saw that all the windows were opened except for what he figured was Keiko's room. Her's was closed. And her's was the only one to have the shade closed. He figured she was changing or something, but he wanted to make sure she was all right. He started to walk up to her house, to see Kuwabara walking up to the house.  
  
"Kuwabara. Why are you here?" Kurama asked, getting confused.  
  
"I don't know. Something told me I should come. Anyways, I wanted to make sure Keiko was fine." Kurama felt relieved that it wasn't for an important reason. Just to check up on her.  
  
Then Kurama heard Hiei on the tree. He only heard him because of his razor-sharp ears. Kuwabara didn't hear Hiei, so he looked at Kurama and at where Kurama was staring confused. "Hiei. Why are you here?" This startled Kuwabara that Kurama thought that Hiei was here. Then, he saw a dark shaped figure come out from behind the tree.  
  
"Yea. Why?" Kuwabara was mad to see Hiei here, because he never liked Hiei.   
  
"I smelled dead." Hiei said, and Kuwabara looked at him in confusion, as Kurama ran to the house, and threw open the door, even though it was locked (A/N: Pretty strong, huh?). Kurama started running around the house, went through the living room, then the kitchen, then the dining room. He decided to explore the upper part of the house. As he ran up the stairs, he was only thinking on thing.  
  
'Keiko, please have not done what I think you did. If you did… I don't know. It would mean I have lost two close friends in less then a week.' (A/N: I don't mean it to sound like he loves her, because I really don't think he does! But… if you think so… keep thinking so. Even though it isn't true.) "Keiko… KEIKO! Where are you?" Kurama screamed. He checked every room, going down the hall, then finally stopped on Keiko's room. He knocked lightly, didn't hear any response, opened the door, and was horrified. He screamed very loud. Not a girly scream either. A pure horror scream. There, in the middle of the room, was Keiko, hung by her neck, eyes wide open, and tear marks all down her face. The rope was spinning slightly, causing Kurama to get a few of her broken neck, tear marks, open eyes, and mouth slightly open. Kuwabara and Hiei had run up the steps, and Kuwabara helped Kurama up, only to see a very-dead Keiko hung.   
  
"EEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" screamed Kuwabara, in a very girly scream. He hid behind Hiei, until he noticed who he was hiding behind. Hiei didn't even notice that Kuwabara was hiding behind him. He was just staring at the dead Keiko.  
  
"Her world just turned upside down in the past week. This was probably the best thing for her." Hiei said, still in shock. He figured that Keiko would be somewhat sad, but not this much.  
  
"What do you mean? That isn't healthy!" yelled Kuwabara.   
  
"Well, no shit it isn't fucking healthy for her! She is dead!" Kurama yelled, which surprised Kuwabara, even Hiei. Kurama started to cry.  
  
"Kurama, are you ok?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"No he isn't fine. He just lost two close friends." Hiei said as he walked over to Kurama, and put a hand on Kurama's shoulder. "Don't worry. It will be fine. Just wait a little." Kuwabara was surprised that Hiei cared, somewhat.  
  
"Please. Just… let's take her body down. It is freaking me out." Kuwabara finally said. Hiei and Kurama nodded.  
  
****The Sky****  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Yusuke hugging the now-spirit Keiko.  
  
"I missed you, I missed my parents. This was the only way I thought I could see you guys again." Keiko said, slightly crying.  
  
"Well, you could have waited. I was going to wait. But… you would have been better off without me." Yusuke said, crying also.  
  
"No I wouldn't. I couldn't think. I couldn't cry. I only had anger. Anger that I was going to take out on everyone else." Keiko said, and she started to look around.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"My parents. Where are they?" Keiko asked, still looking around.  
  
"We are right here." Keiko's parents said crying.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" Keiko floated over to them.  
  
"Why did you do that? I never wanted you to die. It is our fault that we died anyways." Keiko's mother said, holding Keiko close.  
  
"I know you didn't want me to. But I lost the person I loved, and I lost my parents. I couldn't face it. I was scared." Keiko said, returning the hug.  
  
"Well, maybe this did turn out for the best." Yusuke said, staring at the happy reunion.  
  
****Three Days Later****  
  
'She looks so peaceful.' Kurama thought as kneeled down on the step in front of the coffin. "Keiko, why did you? You had it bad, but… God. This is all my fault." Kurama said as he felt a tear come down his cheek. "Please forgive me. It is my fault your parents are dead. I was supposed to come with the kid who hit your parents. If I didn't argue with him and just straight in the car, we would have not killed your parents. I am sorry." Kurama felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. "Who is it?" He snapped, not even knowing until he was done saying this.  
  
"Kurama, it will be fine." Hiei said as he removed his hand from Kurama's shoulder.  
  
"No it won't. I have lost two close friends. Both suicide… god. Why did this have to happen?" Kurama asked, getting up and walking to his seat.  
  
"Destiny, I guess. For them to meet again." Hiei said after he kneeled down and bid his last goodbyes.  
  
"But… god. It is all my fault." Kurama said.  
  
"No it isn't. It is just fate. As they say 'Destiny can't always be good. You just have to face it.' So… try." Kuwabara said after he wished his farewells.  
  
"Let's just get through the funeral. Then we will face our problems when they come. Not before and not after." Hiei said, talking more then his usual two-words per hour.  
  
"But… they were so young. They had such a good life in store for them." Kurama said as he put his face into his hands, and started to cry.  
  
"Kurama, don't cry. It is just a weakness." Hiei said as he patted Kurama on the back.  
  
"I understand." Kurama said, as he wiped his tears from his face.  
  
The priest came in. "Keiko Yukimora (A/N: Is that how I spell it?) was a special girl, she blah blah yatta yatta ya blah" Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara just listened.  
  
"Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, I am sorry." Keiko said as her spirit body sat down next to Kurama.  
  
"I am sorry too." Yusuke said, his spirit sitting down by Kuwabara.  
  
"It is ok." Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara whispered. "Why did you guys say that?" asked the three, at the same time.  
  
"Well, it looks like we can still talk to them." Said Keiko, talking to Yusuke.  
  
"Yes, you can." Kurama said as he still watched the priest.   
  
**** **** **** ****  
  
Author's Note: That was depressing to write… and if you want anyone else to die… tell me. Because I got mad at Keiko for being in the series, so I killed her, and I was planning on killing other people, and I think Kurama was ready to have a nervous breakdown. Lol. This is really gay... and I don't care if you say it is, because it is. So... Blah 


End file.
